


My Furnace

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's in Asgard and Darcy's bed is cold without him. She's going to have a chat with him when he comes back.</p><p>Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when B comes home from trip A yells at them because their bed was so cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm so ashamed. I don't even know why I wrote this.~~ So this is a thing I wrote early in the morning. It's an unpopular ship but I like it. 
> 
> Thank you to WaffleChocobo for encouraging this and reading it over for me. I blame her. ;P
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Darcy was piling blankets onto her bed, blankets she hadn’t used in ages. When Thor was on Earth, he usually stayed with her and his god powers made him a damn furnace. She was never cold at night when sharing a bed with Thor. 

This particular night, she was alone. Thor was back on Asgard and she was left on Earth with a cold bed. He’d been gone for a week and would be gone for two more days.  
Darcy sighed and climbed into bed, wrapping herself in blankets before drifting off to sleep.

 

Thor arrived back on Earth two days early; he’d had Heimdall get him to a park five minutes from Darcy’s home. He let himself in, using a small metal object that Midgardians called a key. Darcy had given it to him to use in case she was gone when he came to Earth. The Asgardian god hung his cape and Mjolnir by the door and took off his boots. 

It was late and Thor assumed Darcy was sleeping, he did his best to be quiet as he made his way towards her sleeping quarters, trying not to step on whatever objects were strewn all over the floor. He was unsuccessful and tripped over a shoe, his body falling flat on the floor with a loud thud right in front of her door.

Darcy bolted upright at the loud noise and grabbed her Taser she kept under her pillow before hopping out of bed, still wrapped in blankets. She heard mumbling outside the door, throwing it open and aimed towards the body.

“Do not fire, Darcy. It is me.” Thor called out quickly before she could hit him with her Taser. 

“Thor?!” Darcy asked as she flipped on the light.

Thor’s face was illuminated as the light spilled out from the room behind Darcy. Darcy took in the sight in front of her; Thor was face first on the floor, hair in his face, head facing towards her with a wide grin.

“Wow, a shoe took down a god built like a brick-house.” Darcy laughed as Thor picked himself off the floor. He scowled for a moment before chuckling.

“Wait, no, I’m mad at you!” Darcy suddenly said and pointed her right arm towards him, unconsciously the one holding the Taser.

Thor threw his hands up in front of him. She lowered her right arm and pointed her left arm at him, poking Thor in the chest, a little too hard. She grumbled and glared at him as he chuckled lightly.

“Why is that?” Thor asked.

“The bed was cold! It was freezing! I’ve been to freezing places! I don’t like my bed being freezing cold!” Darcy informed Thor.

“It’s always cold when you leave! You’re a furnace!” Darcy scolded, cutting Thor off before he could respond.

“My sincerest apologies, Asgard needed me.” Thor said after a moment of silence.

“I’m willing to forgive you if you come to bed right now.” Darcy said and turned on her heel, going back to bed. Thor followed her, chuckling at the many blankets strewn all over the bed and floor.

“No laughing, I was really cold!” Darcy scolded Thor again.

Thor swept the blankets off the bed and the two climbed onto the bed. Darcy curled up next to Thor as he wrapped his arms around her.

“My furnace…I missed you. Don’t leave again.” Darcy mumbled sleepily.

“I cannot make promises, however, I will do my best.” Thor said to the sleeping girl in his arms. With a smile he kissed her head and closed his eyes, exhaustion setting in and sleep taking over him quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I'll probably end up writing more Darcy/Thor fics, not connected to this one though. (Much to my mother's dismay.)
> 
> For my domestic Chaleigh fic readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working on two fics right now but I'm a little stuck, hang in there, please. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
